


Burden

by shadouakuma



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Gems, no happy ending, short and bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: AU of where the rubies don't come.





	1. 1

Peridot -

When she told me to leave, I wanted to cry, to let out my frustration, but I stayed stoic, knowing this is the only way to make her happy.

I left.


	2. 2

I felt sad, depressed even, whatever that word even means, and now I'm lost in the woods, wandering and thinking, wandering if anyone's worried about, if Lapis even cares, "probably not, it is my fault," I answered my own question, wishing I had my log device, but I only have the silence of the woods to listen, and that is a new low for me.

Everything has been a new low.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to update early.

It was getting dark and cold, but I’m still slowly walking, taking notice of all the beautiful plants, never seeing all these near the barn, it was truly fascinating, but I wished I was paying attention, cause the next thing I knew, I was pinned to the ground by an angry corrupted gem.


	4. 4

Their angry eyes focused on me, snarling, its spit falling on my face, i was scared, terrified that this will be my end, and all i got from being on Earth was be a burden, nothing but some gem who causes too much trouble; so i looked up, meeting the beast many eyes, and was ready for the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly thus is the end of the story, hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
